


情烧

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	情烧

晨光透过窗户洒在屋子里，屋内的熏香已经燃尽，楚晚宁翻了个身，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

他支起身来，在床上呆呆地坐了一会儿，意识还尚未回笼。

踏仙君端着豆乳和素菜包进来的时候，看到楚晚宁腰部以下还盖着一条丝绸被子，阳光洒在他一头乌黑浓密的墨发上，洁白的里衣松松垮垮地系着，领口敞得有些大，昨夜留下的痕迹自他修长白皙的脖子蔓延而下，直至被宽松的衣服遮挡起来。楚晚宁看起来还是一副不甚清醒的模样，大概是昨晚折腾得太过狠了些，他的眼尾还泛着微红，一双凤眼水光潋滟，薄薄的嘴唇还微微有些红肿。

“醒了？”踏仙君放下手中的早点，坐在床边执起楚晚宁胸前的一缕黑发把玩着，“今日起得这么晚，可是昨夜累着了？”

昨夜？

他不提还好，他一提，楚晚宁的一张脸瞬间红到了耳根，端的是又气又恼，想抬腿将眼前的混账踹下床，才动了一下就觉得腰酸腿软，浑身难受。

“啧，”踏仙君抱住他，双手在他的腰上揉按着，“没想到折腾了这么一夜晚宁还是这么有精神，看来昨夜本座还是不够努力，师尊，本座昨夜可有喂饱你？嗯？”

楚晚宁伏在他的肩头，咬牙切齿道：“闭上你的嘴！”

“爽过了就翻脸不认人？”踏仙君放开了他的腰，抵住他的额头，鼻子碰鼻子，嘴唇贴嘴唇地低声道，“昨夜晚宁这张小嘴可是将本座伺候得极为舒爽。”

踏仙君说着手一路往下滑，在他的尾椎出打着圈圈道：“下面的小嘴也是，又软又热，将本座绞得那么紧，真恨不得一辈子待在你里面不出来。”

虽然知道踏仙君就是个混蛋，楚晚宁还是被他的一番话臊红了一张脸。

大早上的，本来就容易冲动，尤其昨夜还经历了这么一场激烈的性事，身体对他的碰触还十分敏感，踏仙君那一番话虽不堪入耳，楚晚宁觉得自己的耳朵都烧起来了，但是小腹却似乎有一小团火在灼烧着，不至难受，却十分难耐。

楚晚宁实在是怕自己失态，偏头躲开踏仙君的触碰，气息稍有不稳地道：“我饿了。”

可是楚晚宁不知道，被眼前的混账一撩拨，他眼尾的一抹红便禁不住地蔓延开来，眼角眉梢都悄悄爬上了一抹春情，红肿的嘴巴微张着，似乎是引诱着心上人前来品尝。

踏仙君眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，昨夜实在是折腾得太过了，到了最后楚晚宁竟然被刺激得晕了过去，而后又被他猛烈的抽插干醒，反反复复，不知过了多久才云停雨歇。

思及此处，踏仙君一手抱住楚晚宁的后颈吻上了他的喉结，楚晚宁猝不及防地呻吟出声：“啊……你做什么！”

这人究竟哪来的这许多精力？楚晚宁无语望天，也不知道这种频率是不是正常的，他也不好意思去问啊！

“不是饿了吗？”踏仙君放开他脆弱的喉结，“早点在桌子上，本座抱你去吃。”

真的是十分贴心。

可显然楚晚宁不是这么想的，他怒气冲冲道：“我是瘸了吗？需要你抱？”

“可以，”踏仙君玩味一笑道，“那晚宁便自己去。”

楚晚宁恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，大手一挥掀开身下的被子，然后他就傻眼了。

“你……”楚晚宁气得头冒青烟，想重新去将被子扯回来盖住，但踏仙君似乎早就预料到他的反应，眼疾手快地将被子扔到了地上，“不知羞耻！”

这王八蛋竟然没给他穿裤子，他的下身一丝不挂！

楚晚宁一双白皙修长的腿正朝踏仙君微微敞开着，昨夜留下的痕迹愈发明显，大腿内侧都是青青紫紫的吻痕，唯一值得庆幸的是他的里衣有点长，但也是堪堪盖过臀部，稍稍有点动作那柔顺的丝绸便会往上滑，半遮半掩，更加引人遐想。

他妈的这人是不是脑子有病！

楚晚宁非常想振袖怒喝，召出天问将踏仙君暴揍一顿，但他现在这个样子显然不太适合做这些动作。

妈的，真的好想将这个大逆不道的孽徒用天问捆起来沉塘！

楚宗师从来没有过不穿裤子跟人打架的经历，他细细地思考了一下如何让自己的处境不那么尴尬，用双手捂住下半身？

这个念头刚冒出来就被楚晚宁掐死在脑中，真的是极度矫情之中又莫名有一丝丝变态的感觉，十分难以言喻。

踏仙君瞧他这脸色铁青的样子也不再废话，大手一捞将他抱了起来，楚晚宁想挣扎，但转念一想那样真的非常像被恶霸调戏的良家姑娘，随即僵着身子忍下来了。

楚晚宁觉得踏仙君无论如何也会先给他穿上裤子再让他吃早饭，但显然楚宗师还是低估了踏仙君的无耻，他直接分开楚晚宁的双腿让他跨坐在自己腿上，然后端起一罐豆乳来企图亲自喂他吃饭。

楚晚宁偏头躲开那根朝他嘴边喂来的管子，挣扎着要下去，光裸的臀部隔着一层薄薄的衣料在踏仙君的大腿上蹭来蹭去，他自己还丝毫不觉有何不妥。

踏仙君被他蹭得心头火起，很快有了反应，下身的硬热隔着裤子直直抵在他的穴口上。

楚晚宁：“……！！！”

踏仙君将罐豆乳随手放在了桌子上，用拇指摩挲着他红肿的唇瓣道：“看来昨夜真是没有喂饱你，一大早的就这么热情。”

“我没有！”

楚晚宁一张脸红了又白，也不敢乱动了，僵着身子坐在他怀里。

“是吗？”

踏仙君含住他羞得粉红的耳垂，然后吻上他尚且红肿的唇瓣，撬开他洁白的牙齿，勾住他闪躲的舌尖舔弄吮吸着，楚晚宁想躲，却被按住后脑更深地侵犯，踏仙君一双手也不老实地自他的衣服下摆伸进去抚摸着他光滑的脊背。

这个人比他自己还熟悉他的身体，楚晚宁从来抗拒不了他的亲昵，身体对他碰触似乎已经有了记忆，打上了他的烙印，被他这样亲热地爱抚着不禁软了下来，只能用手虚虚地环住他的脖子承受他的亲吻。

“嗯哼……”

自喉间溢出细碎的呻吟，踏仙君托着他的臀将他稍稍抱起，手指在尚且湿软的小穴处按压着。

“不要……”楚晚宁放开他的唇，眼睛里难得慌乱，“受不住的……”

“你可以的，”踏仙君趁他不备将一根手指插了进去，不出意外听到了一声尾音绵长的呻吟，“这里还这么湿这么软，晚宁也很想本座插进去再狠狠绞弄一番吧？”

“不……”楚晚宁双手扶住踏仙君的肩膀，他躲不掉又不敢往下坐，只能被他托着臀尖不住揉搓着，占尽了便宜。

“不要？”踏仙君“啪”的一下拍了一下他蜜桃般饱满的臀尖，手指还在小穴里不住抽动着，“真的不要吗？可是你这张小嘴分明将本座咬得那样紧。”

“停…停下……”楚晚宁咬着嘴唇想逃，踏仙君却抽出小穴里的手指，抱起他，将他双腿大张地放在了桌子上，还按住了他的膝盖不让他合拢双腿。

“真的不想要吗？”踏仙君也不脱掉他的里衣，就隔着一层衣服找到那凸起的小点打着圈圈按压着，舔着他的耳廓低声诱惑道，“晚宁真的不想本座插入你的身体里吗？就像昨晚那样，将你捣坏，将你下面这张嘴干得合不上，将你射满。”

明明应该感到羞耻，但是楚晚宁却莫名想起了昨夜的情形，他想起了踏仙君将他抱到了一面大大的铜镜前，强迫他睁开眼看清楚两人紧紧相连的部位，想起了踏仙君那粗长的一根如何撑开他的  
小穴一路顶到最深处，那狰狞的巨物将他细小的穴口撑得一丝褶皱也无，混着香膏不知疲倦地在他的小穴进出着，两颗囊袋“啪啪”地拍打着他的臀尖，穴口出竟被插出了白沫。

楚晚宁看着铜镜中的自己被身后的人拥着，狠狠进入着，他的感觉竟然不是羞耻，而是满足，自尾椎出传来的酸麻感涌上四肢百骸，生理与心理巨大的满足感让他控制不住地绷紧了圆润的足尖，扭头主动寻觅着身后那人饱满的唇瓣，迫不及待地伸出舌尖与他纠缠，并且渴望他再重一点，狠狠地要他、占有他、侵犯他，将他弄脏……

思及此处，楚晚宁不自觉地用手撑着桌子，闭上眼睛微微扬起修长的脖颈，轻轻地喘息着。

真的……真的好想要……

只要是墨燃给的，他从来都拒绝不了。

踏仙君一手在他的大腿根部摩挲着，一手抚慰上他高高翘起的性器：“宝贝，想要了？”

楚晚宁也不说话，只半张着一双水汽朦胧的凤眸，红着眼眶看着他，意思不言而喻。

踏仙君自己也憋得不行，握住紫红的性器对准微张的小穴一鼓作气、又重又狠地直捣最深处。

“啊——”两人不约而同地发出舒服的喟叹。

他进去以后便箍住楚晚宁的胯部找到他最敏感的地方狠狠捣弄、翻搅着，楚晚宁抬高臀尖，手肘撑着半躺在桌子上，真的……真的太快了。

“晚宁，师尊……你里面真的好紧，吸得我好爽。”踏仙君说着，不安分地咬了一口他的锁骨，往下隔着一层薄薄的里衣吮吸着他的乳尖，这种感觉宛若隔靴搔痒，将楚晚宁撩拨得不上不下的，十分难耐。

楚晚宁觉得自己脑中已经全是浆糊，根本没办法思考，只想和眼前这个进入他的身体，抽插着他的小穴，将他玩得泪眼朦胧的男人一起追逐最原始的欲望。

两情相悦的性爱从来都叫人痴狂，哪怕是北斗仙尊也不例外。

于是，他抬起双臂抱住他的脑袋，挺起胸脯将自己送入他的口中，双腿不受控制般地环上了他的腰，时不时轻轻摩挲着他的胯部：“啊……脱、脱掉……”

踏仙君明显被他这副主动的模样刺激得不轻，他可以清楚感受动他体内的东西竟然还在涨大：“这么骚是想本座把你搞坏吗？宝贝自己把它脱掉好不好？”

他这么说着，竟然停下来不动了，那粗大的欲望也抽了出来，堪堪留了一个头部抵在饥渴的穴口。

情事骤停，楚晚宁红着眼尾扭着臀下意识想将它吞进去，奈何胯部被人紧紧按住，他被折磨得浑身难受，小穴内渐渐泛起一股痒意，漫上心尖，只想将墨燃的东西放进去好好捅一捅。

“你自己把衣服脱了本座就给你，”踏仙君咬了一口他的鼻尖，在他的穴口处研磨着，道，“用这根将你填满，把你插坏，让你下面这个骚浪的小穴合再也合不上，宝贝，你分明也很想要。”

楚晚宁别无他法，只能颤抖着双手拉开系得松松的衣带，轻喘着将衣服脱掉。

衣服一脱，踏仙君就将自己重重地撞了进去，低下头毫不联系地咬住了他胸前艳红的乳尖。

“啊——”楚晚宁抱住他的脑袋，低头用脸颊蹭了蹭他的发旋，颇有几分委屈地道，“轻点……会破的……”

踏仙君含混不清道：“破了才好，将你玩坏不好吗？”

楚晚宁无意识地摇头，却被踏仙君就着插入的姿势自桌子上将他抱起，还顺手拿走了一罐什么东西。

体内的巨物随着他的走动一跳一跳的摩擦着他体内最敏感的一点，小穴里禁不住地流着水，滴落在地面上，楚晚宁软着身子靠在他的肩头，承受不住地细细颤抖着。

幸亏桌子和床离得不远，踏仙君没走几步就将楚晚宁放在了床上，顺手拿了两个枕头将他的腰垫高：“晚宁很喜欢喝豆乳吧？”

他晃了晃手上的罐子：“本座今日特意给你去买的。”

楚晚宁：“……？？？”

白痴吗？这个时候喝什么豆乳！

踏仙君喝了一口往楚晚宁口中哺去，楚晚宁吞咽不及，乳白色的豆乳顺着他的嘴角流到了脸侧，十分引人遐想。踏仙君一口喂完，将剩下的豆乳洒了一小半在楚晚宁的胸口上，把剩下的豆乳扔到了地上。

温热的豆乳在胸口处一直流到身下，艳红的乳尖还挂着摇摇欲坠的一滴，看起来仿佛是自乳尖处溢出来的，好不淫乱。

踏仙君舔掉了乳尖上那一滴豆乳，随即将那一小颗艳红都含入了口中，狠狠吮吸着，仿佛要将它吸出什么东西一般用力。

“你这样真像被本座玩出了奶，”踏仙君吐出口中的乳粒，拇指和食指捻起那可怜兮兮的一粒揉捏把玩着，“爽吗？”

楚晚宁摇着头，嘴角自脸侧、胸口自身下都是白色的豆乳，泪水不住地顺着眼角滑落，他微微张着嘴巴喘息着，他快承受不住这样激烈的玩弄了。

“不爽？”踏仙君故意曲解他的意思，手上用力一掐，尽情玩弄着他的身体。

“疼……”楚晚宁红着眼眶，他有点委屈地看着墨燃，他将他弄疼了，都肿起来了。

“宝贝乖，”踏仙君受不了他这样的眼神，低头含住那红肿的小东西用舌头轻轻戳刺着，“告诉本座，本座搞得你爽不爽？”

楚晚宁轻颤着腿根，喃喃开口：“……爽，再、再重一点。”

都不重要了，楚晚宁想，他是墨燃啊，是他最爱的人啊，还有什么不可以呢？

但踏仙君却抽出了埋在他体内的一根，楚晚宁眨眨眼，一脸茫然地看着他。

为什么？他明明都说了！

踏仙君俯身亲上了他青青紫紫布满爱痕的腿根，重新吮出一个又一个艳红的吻痕。

楚晚宁难耐地扭了扭腰，不明白他为什么忽然停了下来。

踏仙君舔了一下他的腿根，引来楚晚宁一阵颤抖：“乖，我们玩点别的。”

还没等楚晚宁反应过来别的是什么，他就扶着自己的欲望一下一下地顶弄着他红肿的、挂着豆乳的奶尖，还在乳晕处一圈圈地打着转。

楚晚宁没想到还有这么羞耻的玩法，极度慌乱之下眼中几乎立刻涌上了泪水，顺着眼角一滴一滴地滑落：“别…停下……”

白色的豆乳混着溢出的体液滑落，踏仙君赤红着双眼道：“你这样像不像被本座操出了奶？你说你会不会怀上本座的孩子？”

楚晚宁闭着眼向后躲着，却被他钳住腰部逃脱不得，只能咬着莹白修长的手指堵住不断溢出的呻吟。

踏仙君到底怕他将自己咬伤了，狠狠戳了两下他的小奶尖便停下了动作将他的手拿开，吮了一下他水润的下唇：“别咬，忍不住了就叫出来，本座喜欢听你叫。”

楚晚宁睁开一双双光潋滟的凤眼，支起身子抱住他的肩头，下面的小穴尚且空虚，他仰头狠狠地咬上了踏仙君的下巴：“进……进来…我要你，墨燃……我好难受……”

“宝贝别急，”踏仙君拍了一下他的臀尖，靠在床头：“想要的话就自己来，用你的小穴来操它。”

“你！”楚晚宁快急哭了，他现在哪儿哪儿都难受，想被操，想被墨燃压在身下狠狠捣弄，但是让他自己去拿，他做不到，也不敢，那东西实在是太大了！

“不要吗？”踏仙君握住自己的粗大上下抚弄着、诱惑着眼前湿漉漉的爱人，“宝贝不想将它放进你的小穴里好好磨一磨操一操吗？”

“别……别说。”楚晚宁声音里染上了哭腔，尾音不住颤抖着。

“宝贝的小穴都湿了，水都流到大腿上了，很难受吧？”

踏仙君“好心”地将楚晚宁抱起来让他坐在自己的小腹处，手指插进去搅了搅，果然湿得一塌糊涂啊。

“墨燃……”他受不住了，硕大的性器摩擦着他的穴口就是不进去，他觉得他快要烧起来了。

“自己来，自己将它吞进去。”

楚晚宁扶着他的肩膀颤抖着跪在他大腿两侧，扶住那一根戳刺着找到穴口，一狠心猛地坐了下去。

“啊——！”楚晚宁抱住他，像只乖顺的猫儿闭着眼睛喘息着靠在他的肩头。

踏仙君可等不及了，事实上他已经忍得太久了，也不顾楚晚宁受不受得住就挺动着窄瘦的腰向上顶着他，将他放倒在床上架起他一条长腿抽插着，将他翻过身去掰开他的臀瓣狠狠进入，小穴里

越来越湿越来越热，黏腻的汁液顺着大腿打湿了床铺。

“不要了……不要了，慢、慢一点……”楚晚宁觉得自己快疯了，快感铺天盖地地袭来，将他淹没，他快要喘不过气来了。

“晚宁，宝贝，快了，都给你，给本座好好含着。”

“嗯啊！”一股灼热在肠道中喷洒而出，楚晚宁眼前一黑也被刺激得射了出来，他觉得他快要被烫坏了。

“宝贝你真棒，”踏仙君还埋在他里面，细细亲吻着他的肚脐，“里面又湿又热，本座怎么搞你都那么紧，真想一辈子埋在里面不出来。”

楚晚宁不适地动了动身子，被踏仙君一把抱住了：“别动，让我再多待会儿。”

他皱了皱眉：“……我累了。”

“那就睡会儿，本座待会儿抱你去洗澡。”

“你、你先出来！”

浑身豆乳还混着体液，这怎么睡！

最后，为了不让楚晚宁着凉，踏仙君十分不情愿地抽了出来抱他去一处温泉里清洗。

其实不得不说踏仙君心里还是兴奋的，平日里虽然楚晚宁还是一副高冷清寒的模样，但过了那么久，他在床上的时候可比以前诚实多了，阅尽无数美人的踏仙君每一次都觉得看不够、要不够，他的师尊，他的晚宁，他的宝贝，是在是太美好了，他只想将他藏起来，藏一辈子，叫他只能被他压在床上尽情喘息。

“晚宁，”他亲了亲楚晚宁的侧脸，“宝贝，你真好。”

楚晚宁筋疲力竭，早已歪头在他怀里睡着了。

不过没关系，他们还有很多时间，这些话，可以慢慢说。


End file.
